A customer uses a shopping cart in a store such as a supermarket or a shopping mall. In some stores, a shopping cart includes a scanner that reads commodity codes attached to commodities, so that the customer can scan the commodity codes attached to the commodities using the scanner. A shopping cart of one type further includes a display device that displays commodity names and the like.
However, depending on the position of the display device attached to the shopping cart, the display device may interfere with a customer's placement of the commodities in the shopping cart or a shopping basket thereon, and also may hinder the customer's view of the commodities in the shopping cart/basket.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a handcart with a display device, so that a customer can easily place commodities in a shopping cart/basket and visually confirm the commodities placed in the shopping cart/basket.